Lettix Club Season 1 Episode 2 English Dub
by LoveKiller66
Summary: This is the second episode of my own Winx Club series the Lettix Club but in the English dub. I hope you like it. All the content belongs to me. The Winx Club belongs to Iginio Straffi but the Lettix Club and the Bravix Club belong to me. Enjoy P.rry that the episode is short but I hope you enjoy it.


In the previous episode after the first meeting of Bloom and Smaragda at the park of Gardenia, Bloom leaded Smaragda to the Alfea College for fairies so she can learn about her water and ice powers. Meanwhile, the five girls of the Lettix Club, Fay, Avalanna, Kyla, Selleia and Penelope met each other in the forest of Magix and some creatures attacked them so the girls had to transform in their magical fairy forms and after they defeated those creatures who attacked them, they decided to go to Alfea as new students with the choice of learning and studying about their magical abilities. Later on, Smaragda went to find her new room which she will be living with her new roomates and in her room she met the Lettix Club girls. She became friends with them and joined their club.

"Episode 2: The First Day At Alfea"

Smaragda woke up early in the morning along with Avalanna, Kyla, Penelope, Selleia and Fay and got prepared to start their new life as students at Alfea. They ate breakfast and started a conversation.

-Fay:"So... Smaragda where are you coming from?"

-Smaragda:"I'm actually coming from Earth..."

-Fay:"Okay but from which planet are you coming from to Earth?"

-Smaragda:"From Domino actually. I was living there when I was a baby but my older sister Daphne sent me and Bloom on Earth with the only difference that she sent us in different places."

-Avalanna:"Sounds interesting but if Bloom was living with her adoptive parents on Earth then where were you living with?"

-Smaragda:"I was actually living with Maisie's and Mitzi's family in Gardenia."

-Kyla:"Seriously? You were adopted by Mitzi's parents?"

-Smaragda:"Yes and they were actually keeping me for about a month, then they gave me for adoption to another family which wasn't having any child so the couple that adopted me next, kept me and started having me like their biological daughter."

-Avalanna:"Okay. Since you were living with a family that was truly loving you then we are all okay."

-Kyla:"Yeap. And that's what it matters."

-Fay:"This conversation is really interesting, but I have something to ask you. Since you are the twin sister of Bloom, then why you don't have the same powers with her?"

-Smaragda:"Because Bloom was the choosen one to be the keeper of the Dragon Flame since she was the only one who became the keeper of the Dragon Flame but if we were both the choosen ones to be both the keepers of the Dragon Flame, then I would be the keeper of the Dragon Flame too but I am not."

-Selleia:"So how did you got your powers of water and ice?"

-Smaragda:"Well... it was a time that I was in a frozen place on Domino for an adventure to discover my true power and I faced the snowdrift and even with creatures that attacked me until there was a moment that the iced creature thrown me iced blades and I putted my hand and stopped them from coming on to me. I was shocked and I was like "How did I do that?" so I took the control of the iced blades and thrown them on the iced creature and after I defeated it, there was a goddess which came to talk to me after this whole battle came into an end."

-Selleia:"Goddess?"

-Smaragda:"Yeah. And she wasn't the anyone goddess, she was the goddess of water and ice. She told me that I am the choosen one to be the keeper of water and ice and gave me information about my powers so I can keep them in mind."

-Fay:"That sounds really nice. And if you want to study and learn more about your powers then you are in the right place just like us."

-Smaragda:"I know Fay. Anyway, that's all I had to say so..."

-Fay:"So what?"

-Smaragda:"Oh I don't know but from which planet are you coming from?"

-Fay:"From Skotadia but along with my sister Sophia."

-Penelope:"I'm from Oceania."

-Selleia:"I'm from FlameLand."

-Kyla:"I'm from Whisperia."

-Avalanna:"I'm from Crystalia."

-Smaragda:"Wow nice. I guess your birthplaces are awesome."

-Fay:"Yes they are if you except that mine birthplace is full of Darkness and stars."

-Avalanna:"Mine is full of sunlight and crystals on everywhere."

-Kyla:"My own has nothing. It has only sunlight with clouds and a calm nature."

-Penelope:"My own is full of seas and sunlight."

-Selleia:"My own is full of sunlight and the nature is like Solaria's nature."

-Smaragda:"Okay. I get it. So... don't we have to go for our first lesson in class?"

-Penelope:"Oh yeah you're right."

-Kyla:"We gotta better hurry because we have 10 minutes before the clock strucks 8:00 o'clock so let's go."

-Smaragda:"Okay."

The six girls took their bags and started walking on their way to go to the class for having their first lesson and came in their time. The six girls met with more new students which were in the class and then presented their selves to their teacher of their class. Their teacher teached them some magical spells which all the students succeed. After the end of the lesson, the girls went to meet Fay's sister Sophia and her friends Zaleia and Iezavel.

-Fay:"Hi Sophia."

-Sophia:"Oh hi Fay. How's the first lesson went?"

-Fay:"For a first lesson it went nice. We all succeeded to make spells and tricks that our teacher was showing us."

-Sophia:"That was the same with us."

-Fay:"I understand. Also here are my new friends. Avalanna, Smaragda, Kyla, Penelope and Selleia that's my older sister Sophia and those are her friends Zaleia and Iezavel."

-Smaragda:"It's nice to meet you Sophia."

-Sophia:"It's nice to meet you too girls. Even you Smaragda."

-Zaleia:"Wait do you know her?"

-Sophia:"Yes. Because I heard about her from the Winx Club on today morning."

-Iezavel:"Yeah It's true because we were chatting for an hour then he end up and hurried to go in our class for the first lesson of the day."

-Penelope:"It's okay girl. In fact, we also learned about Smaragda on today morning too since we had Smaragda talking about her self to us."

-Sophia:"It's cool. Now excuse us but we have to go back to our rooms now."

-Fay:"Okay bye girls."

-Sophia:"Bye. And again It was nice to meet your friends."

-Fay:"Okay. Hm... I guess we have to go back to our rooms too don't you think?"

-Kyla:"Yes, because I really need to stay in a shadow right now because I hate the sunlight dropping on my head."

Kyla left and started walking on the way to go back to the room of her friends.

-Smaragda:"Is she always like this?"

-Fay:"Yeah. Anyway what are you waiting from a fairy of Hate?"

-Penelope:"True. She acts like this all the time so don't worry. Also she's a goth not an emo so don't get confused with that."

-Smaragda:"Okay but now I understand why she's wearing black clothes all the time."

-Selleia:"Yeah even her clothes from her magic Charmix are black too with the only difference that it has red, white and gray too."

-Fay:"Okay that's enough now let's go."

PREVIEW: In the next episode, we'll see the Lettix and the Bravix girls going on for a walk at Alfea's yard after the ending of the second lesson until Sophia sences that a witch with the name of Seilin is planning something in her tower in the forest of Magix so the Bravix girls go on to find out what is going on and Fay joins the Bravix girls to see what's going on too although the rest of the Lettix Club returned back to It's room leaving Fay going along with her sister and her friends. Meanwhile, Seilin fights with the four girls, she will vanish the bravix girls in another dimension and then she will end up throwing an amnesia spell to Fay for making her forget her sister and everything about her but leave her keep the whole rest of her memory.

THE END OF THE EPISODE


End file.
